Gummy Bear IceCream and Sad Movie Marathons
by bluegames
Summary: Dominique's boyfriend just broke up with her and Victoire has the perfect way the cheer her up.


Victoire was tired; it had been a long day at St. Mungos and her head ached like someone was pounding on it with a hammer. Sighing, she pushed open the front door and stumbled into the house, plopping down on the first comfy object she saw.

"Hi, Maman," she said as she relaxed back into the chair. Her mother looked up from her spot in front of the fireplace and, as it did time and time again, it startled Victoire at how much they looked alike.

"Your sisteer vas supposed to be 'ere almost an 'our ago, do you know vere she eez?" She said, wringing her pale hands. Victoire resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, Maman. Didn't she say she was going out with Oliver today? They're probably at his flat, no need to worry."

"But, Victoire…" Her Maman trailed off,

"Really, Dom's been late for things her entire life. She's fine." Victoire said as she stood up. Pecking her mother on the cheek as she passed, Victoire trudged upstairs and collapsed onto her bed, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before Dominique arrived.

* * *

Victoire was awakened by the sound of sobbing. Rubbing her eyes, Victoire peeked her head outside her bedroom door, searching for the source of the noise. It was late, she noticed, the entire house was asleep. She had probably been napping for hours. Oh, Merlin, her Maman was going to be so angry that she missed Dominique and Louis's arrival.

"Hello?" She asked into the empty hallway. "Louis?" No answer. "…Dom?" She opened the door leading into Dominique's room and something was promptly thrown at her. She jerked back, slammed the door shut, and stared at it in confusion.

"Dom? Are you okay?" she asked, leaning against the wood.

"N- No. Oliver…_broke up with me_!" was the muffled response.

"Merlin, Domie, can you let me in?" Victoires' heart ached for her sister, especially since she knew Oliver was one of the few people who Dominique actually let past her walls. After a few heavy beats of silence, the door opened and revealed a tear-streaked Dominique with mascara running down her face.

She sniffled pitifully, "He's dating Edie Vance now…."

Victoire's eyes widened: Edie Vance as in _the_ Edie Vance who was Dominique's roommate and close friend since first year?

"Oh, _Dom_," Victoire whispered as she enveloped her sister in a tight hug. Dominique's body shook with sobs, and Victoire pushed down the urge to Floo to Oliver's flat and hex him until he didn't know which direction _up_ was.

"T-they were together while we were _dating_…" Dom mumbled into Victoire's sweater, then started up on a fresh round of tears. "She was my _friend_, I don't get how…" Victoire abruptly pulled away, cutting her sister off, "Listen, Dom, because I'm going to tell you something really important right now." Dominique looked up at her with red, heartbroken eyes. "That girl, she wasn't your friend, because friends don't do things like that. And, honestly, Domie, you're better without both of them."

"Really?" She asked, her voice rough from all the crying.

"Of course. I never told you this because you liked him, but Rosie, Molly, Lils, and I all thought that he was a total loser. I mean, seriously, what's up with him and those damn parrots?"

Dom let out a snort and wiped her eyes, "He wants to be an _individual_, so he went and got a parrot instead of an owl." Victoire looked at her sister incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't," she said, a faint smile on her lips. Victoire just stared at her for a second, eyes wide, then started laughing. Dominique soon joined in. The girls doubled over as their bell-like giggles echoed through the empty hall.

* * *

"Hey, Domie?" Victoire asked when their laughter subsided. "Yeah?" Dominique asked, seeming a little less sad than she was a few minutes ago.

"I just had the best idea ever," Victoire said, grabbing Dominique's hand and dragging her down the hall.

"Vic, where are you taking me?" Dominique asked.

"We are going to the attic, because Dad has a television up there. Don't tell him that I know, he still thinks that his muggle sports obsession is secret."

"…Okay?"

The two girls quietly climbed the stairs to the attic. Boxes upon boxes were stacked everywhere, the only clear space being around the TV. Victoire opened some boxes, pulled out two blankets, threw them in front of the television, and started back towards the stairs, "Okay, Domie, wait here, I have to go get something…"

"Wait, Vic, this place cree-"

She was already gone. "Dammit, Vickie.." Dominique whispered. Sighing, she sat down on one of the blankets and rested her head against a box.

* * *

"I'm back!" Victoire exploded into the tightly packed room, her voice high and musical. Dominique twisted around and glared at her, "Where did you go? You know this place freaks me out."

"Oh, whatever, you're fine. And I went and got break-up band-aids!"

"_Huh_?" Dominique demanded, just noticing that her sister's arms were overflowing with…_ice cream bowls_?

Victoire sat down next to her and began to dump her load of items on the floor.

"So here we've got _Dear John_, _500 Days of Summer_ – I know you love that one, even if you deny it like crazy, _A Walk to Remember_, and the _Titanic_. We're gonna have a sad movie marathon, whether you like it or not. Oh, and here's some rocky road ice cream with gummy bears," Victoire passed her a bowl and waved the gummy bear bag in the air, "on the side, of course, because I still think it's disgusting, even if you don't and-"

"Vickie?" Dominique interrupted, looking at her sister, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah?" Victoire asked, her arms still half full with the '_break-up band-aids_'.

Dominique launched herself forward and half-tackled her surprised sister into a hug. As she rested her head on Victoire's shoulder, Dominique whispered, "You're the best sister ever."


End file.
